everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dueling
Hi Everyone, I am Jasonma from Kongregate and I made dueling, a new type of level. It's very complex. The objective is to eliminate your opponents by knocking them out the bottom of the dueling area. To accomplish that, you can do whatever you want. You can create blocks, dots, arrows, and delete.(this is not trolling) The reason this isn't trolling is you fix it all up and go again :D. Besides... it is limited. We don't go around and make giant dot lazors across everyone's base. Things have to be controlled and only enough for traps, movement, and kills. Everybody Edits Dueling Rules # There are three phases. During the first phase,(building bases) you will build your base which includes anything except for keys, locks, and coin doors. NO PEEKING AT OTHER BASE DURING THIS PHASE!!!!!(I’ve had lots of trouble with this.) YOU WILL BE DQED IF YOU DO! (for the round) Another VERY IMPORTANT thing I’ve had trouble with: X=Repairing and R=Ready B=BRB G=GTG!!!!! (When someone puts a G up either you can stop dueling or fill in that space. You can even continue dueling if there is 2 or more players). Try to build your base next to the green go block so that you can see it when your R is up but not be in godmode. WHEN EVERYONE HAS THEIR R NEXT TO THEIR NAME, PAY ATTENTION TO GREEN GO BLOCK NEXT TO YOUR NAME!!!!! IF THERE IS NO GREEN GO BLOCK, THE DUEL WILL START IMMEDIATELY(so if you put it up you better REALLY be ready.) Ignorance is NOT bliss :P A VERY IMPORTANT STEP THAT MUST BE IMPLIED IF THERE ARE TEAMS (2 vs 2, 2 vs 1, etc.) OR MORE THAN 2 PLAYERS (1v1v1, 1v2v1, etc.) You must each choose a different smiley! That way we will all know who is on what team so put your smiley next to your name. # During the second phase, (dueling) you will do anything to make your opponent or opponents fall. That means deleting and spamming dots and whatever although if you troll for no reason at all except damaging a base you will be DQed. Drawing giant dot, arrow, etc. fields in someone else’s base is not acceptable as it damages it and sometimes it is hard to remember what the original structure looked like. (do not confuse trolling with making support structures or dot structures because those are used to get around the map and provide escape space.) # During the third phase,(repairing) you simply repair. Again, no peeking! (Round DQ if you do) ALSO, REMEMBER TO UPDATE YOUR STATUS TO X IF REPAIRING! After this phase comes another round of dueling and it will keep going until someone drops out (not refreshing or a bad connection) or afks for a long time. In that case you can write afk in the name slot or fill in the space with another player. # Other rules: No changing score unless it is a win or accident. No god mode during duel. So if your R is up don’t stay in god mode.(of course) X can be put up if you are making changes to map(your smiley, score, etc.) REMEMBER TO UPDATE YOUR STATUS! DELAY OF GAME FROM NOW ON IS A SCORE DEDUCTION! Finally... DONT Mess AROUND WITH THE KEYS! # List of penalities goes here. Please use your common sense when dueling :) Please don't whine (no point deductions but still...) or refuse to change your score... if you die... I am sorry, just let the duel director decide. Don't attempt to loophole dueling or cause problems. You may be helpful (I change rules accordingly) or destructive... * Official Boundaries: 2 player: line at 99th and 100th. 3 player: line at 2nd, 68th, and 134th. 4 player: line at 50th, 99th, 100th, and 151st. * Updates * More loopholes and anger issues over trolling and peeking eliminated with new rules. 2. SOON TO COME: SET DUELING LVLS! New stats page. You are ready to duel! Good Luck! PM Jasonma on Kongregate if you have any questions. Needs to get deleted. You just advertised your own level (or idea) and has so many grammatical errors and has many things that don't meet up the criteria of an article in this wiki. Not to mention those all-caps and all other useless crap.